Return to Total Drama Island
Last summer 14 teens competed for $1,000,000 on Total Drama Action. This summer...22 new teens will return to Camp Wawanakwa to compete...for the grand prize.....of......Five....MILLION...DOLLARS! Characters Raging Foxes Quinn Charlie Steven Zuma Andrew Francine Laura Tristan Wendy Hannah David Soaring Ducks Morgan Edward Rachael Victoria Gerald Parker Jessica Nicole Reese Shannon Kevin Chapter One: "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris McLean stands poised on the Dock of Shame as the camera helicopters around the decrepid campgrounds. The camera finally comes to rest on Chris's face. "Yo! Welcome back to Total...Drama...Island! Last season we saw 14 teens compete in embarassing, painful, and probably illegal challenges all for the chance at the Big Mil," Chris chuckled. "But this season we're back at the beautiful Camp Wawanakwa!" The camera pans across the cabins, showing chipped paint, copious amounts of flies, and overgrown grass. It pans back to Chris. "Hehuh...yeah. Anyway, lets meet our campers!" A rather luxurious looking boat speeds up to the Dock of Shame, and the first camper steps off. She is an intelligent looking girl with prim and proper hair, round glasses and a half-smile. "Quinn, welcome bra," Chris greets her. "Thank you, Chris," she replies in a somewhat monotone voice. The girl walks to the end of the dock and the boat arrives again. This time a sharply dressed boy with shiny hair and an air of self-confidence steps off. "Hey! Hey! What's up McLean man?" the boy shouts out. "Sup Charlie? Glad to have you here, my man," Chris throws him a friendly high-five. Chris chuckles once again and the next camper pulls up to the dock. It is a rather pleasent looking girl with dark, chocolate colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. She calmly walks down the dock to Chris. ", what's going on?" The girl smiles, but says nothing. Chris doesn't seem to care, and merely shrugs. The next camper is also a girl, her eyes lowered to ground, she begins shuffling her way to the other campers. "You must be Hannah. Welcome to Total drama Island!" This girl does not smile, nor does she even look up. She hurries over to the other campers without so much as a whimper. "Man, what is it with these chicks?" Chris mutters, somewhat annoyed. A boy jumps off the boat, a smug gleam in his eyes. "Hey Morgan. Good luck, bro." The boy scoffs. "Luck? Luck is for chumps." Slightly amused, Chris shakes his head. "It's gonna be a loooong season.." Another boy steps off the boat, he looks across the dock at the other contestants. "Is this my competition? Why not just gimme the check now?" the boy spat. Chris frowns. "How's it goin' Edward?" The boy sneers. "Pretty good, I just won $5,000,000." "Yeah, you'll last long." Chris whispers under his breath. Next was a haughty looking girl. "Everybody, Rachael," Chris throws his arms out. Rachael walks to the other side of the dock and stands between Charlie and Wendy. Charlie puts out his hand. "Hey babe, hows it shakin'? She turns to him, eyes burning with passionate hate. Charlie lowers his head in fear. Another contender had arrived, she looks slightly confused as she works her way to Chris. "Hello, my name is Victoria. I'm suppose to meet Chris McLean for a television show. Have you seen him?" Chris sighs, and rests his head in his hand. "Um, bra, I'm Chris McLean. This is the show." The girl shrugs, and walks cheerfully over to the other side of the dock. A small, thin boy walks up twiddling his thumbs and mumbling to himself. "Hi, are you Gerald? Chris asks. "Huh? Wha--how'd you know my name?" The boy begins to raise his voice and shake his hands faster. "Dude, it's on your application," Chris backs away slightly, "Try not to get kicked off too early." The boy stops in his tracks. "WHAT?!? Don't say that to me!! You said that to Ezekiel last season and he lost first!!!!" Morgan and Charlie run up and hold him back as he struggles and kicks wildly. Chris, a little disturbed, introduces the next camper. "Uh...anyway...here's Parker!" A short boy with dark brown hair drags his feet over to Chris. "This is Camp? Looks even crappier in real life." Chris smiles, "Yeah, we get that a lot." The boy sighs and walks to the others. "Man, this dock is ricketity." "Ladies and Gents, it's Steven!" A boy stepped off the boat, he had smooth, toffee colored hair and soft eyes. He smiled as he made his way past Chris. "Hey Chris, great to be h--" he stopped as his eyes met Wendy's. His mouth hung slightly ajar, and she turned away blushing. "Dude, you okay?" Chris waved his hand infront of Steven's face. Steven blinked and closed his mouth. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lowed his eyes and scrurried over to the other campers. Another camper arrived, a dynamic looking girl with eyes wide open and a dismal frown. "Everyone, this is Francine!" "Oh my! Look at this camp! It's a disaster waiting to happen!" She threw her hand against her head and dropped to her knees, "How will I go on?" "Look, just say hello and get on the other side of the dock." Chris murmured. Francine scoffed, "Huh. Well I guess some PEOPLE just don't appreciate theatrics." Chris ignored her and moved on to the tall sporty boy standing next to him. "Sup dude, you must be Tristan," The boy grabbed Chris and put him in a headlock. "How's it hangin' my man?" Chris struggled in vain against the boy's strength, until Tristan finally released him. "Dude, watch the hair!" Chris snarled as he patted his hair back into formation. Tristan merely laughed and jogged to the others. Chris growled, and moved on to the next camper. "Campers, Jessica!" The girl payed little attention to Chris, as she was caught up with rubbing her hands together. "Dudette, you got somethin' there?" Without looking up, the girl replied. "Wha? Oh. Yeah. I have OCD...and this...crappy hand sanitizer just ran out!!" She chucked the bottle to the ground an stormed towards the other side of the dock rubbing her hands. "Yeah...." Chris looked disturbed. A cheery girl came bouncing up. "Hi! My names Nicole! Hows it going?" "Hey Nicole, why don't you go talk to the other campers?" "Okay-Dokay!" The other campers grimaced as Nicole ran to them. "Hey everybody!" The faint sound of Nicole greeting each and every camper could still be heard as Chris welcomed the next contestant. "Hey Reese, welcome to the camp!" A muscular boy with sandy blonde hair walked up and grabbed Chris's hand. "Hey there, Chris! Great ta be here!" He said enthusiastically as he swung his great arm up and down. "Whoa! Down boy!" Chris said with a hint of fear. Reese released his hand and strode over the dock. ("HI! My names Nicole!!") Rubbing his arm from Reese's handshake, Chris welcomed the next camper to the island. "Contestant number seventeen is Zuma!" A thin girl with many peircings and a sour frown walked down the dock. "Pleasure." She said almost sarcastically as she looked at the other contenders. "And here's Andrew!" A well-dressed boy calmly strolled past Chris. "Good aftanoon, ma good mayn." He spoke with a deep southern drawl. (Good afternoon, my good man) "And who do we hayve heya?" He said charmingly to Francine. "Wha hello ma deya," he said, taking her hand. (And who do we have here?) (Why, hello my dear.) "Oh my! What is a girl to do?" Francine batted her eyelashes. Chris chuckled. "Weirdo. Speaking of which, Laura everybody!" A grim looking girl jumped, literally, off the boat. "Chris McLean! Whats up my brother?" She gave Chris a quick punch in the arm. "Watch the skin, bra!" Chris said aggrivated. "Huh. Weird bunch we got this season. Hey everyone! It's Shannon!" A tall, slighty overweight girl pranced gracefully over the dock's surface, took one look at the camp and screamed. "Oh my GOD! Look at this grime! ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!!!" Nicole scrurried other from the sidelines and took Shannon's hand. "Hi! I'm Nicole! C'mon!" Nicole pulled the distraught girl onto the sidelines of the dock with undying cheerfulness. The next camper arrived holding a Magic 8 Ball. He shook it fiercely. "Magic 8 Ball, will I win this season?" the pyramid inside bobbed up and down. "Ask Again Later." "Arg!!" The boy dropped to his knees. "Everyone, this is Kevin." Chris seemed slightly concerned. "Hey Chris. Hey Everybody." The boy replied in a somewhat uninterested voice before shuffling his way to the other campers. ("Hey there! I'm Nicole!!") The last camper arrived, his eyes were relaxed, his shirt was somewhat crooked and his hair was wild and uncombed. "Hey dudes. I'm...," he yawns, "David." "Welcome to Wawanakwa bro," Chris seemed pleased that this camper didn't try to shake or yell at him. Chris turned and beckoned to the camera. "There you have it! The 22 new teens have all arrived for the new season! Join us next time on Total....Drama....Island!" Chapter Two: "Out of the Tree and on to the Ground" "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! We just met our 22 campers, and now it's time to split them into teams," Chris smiled charmingly, (well, as charming as Chris can be,) to the camera. "Okay campers, when I call your name stand on the east side of the campfire. Reese, Nicole, Rachael, Edward, Kevin, Shannon, Jessica, Gerald, Parker, Morgan and...Victoria!" The eleven campers made there way to the eastern side of the campfire. Stares and uneasy smiles were shared as the group checked each other out. "You will now be known as....The Soaring Ducks!" Chris threw a tarp to the group of teens, most giving odd looks due to the name choice. The tarp managed to hit Kevin square in the head, dazing him momentarily. Upon opening the tarp, a picture of a frenzied mallard in flight drew some puzzled stares. "What the heck kinda name is the Soaring Ducks?" Parker questioned. "Hehe, it's yours, dude," Chris payed little attention to the steady stream of comments he was now getting, "And the rest of you, over to the west side! Charlie, Laura, Francine, David, Andrew, Wendy, Steven, Hannah, Zuma, Quinn, and Tristan. You will from here on be called...The Raging Foxes!" Chris chucked the tarp rather carelessly in the genreal direction of the team. Steven and Wendy managed to catch it simultaneously. Steven looked to Wendy's, and trembled to say something, until finally he found the courage to speak. "Wendy?" he said shakily. "Yes?" she almost whispered. She had just met this boy and already she was lost in his eyes, she imagined inching her hand closer to his... "Would you like to open the tarp?" Knocked out of her daydream, Wendy nodded and unfolded the tarp to reveal a fox that appeared to have rabies. Parker spoke out again, "How is it that they got a murderous fox and we got a stupid duck?" Chris smiled, "Sorry bro, thats how the dice rolls. And now for your challenge! Oh Chef!" The camper's attention was drawn to the mess hall's doors, which were abruptly kicked open by a large angry man. Chef emerged carrying serveral ropes and harnesses. Chef, without saying a word, walked up and dropped the equipment onto the ground infront of the campers. "Thank you Chef, now, everybody take a harness." The campers snagged their harnesses, and proceeded to fasten them on. "Hey, my harness is a little loose in the bottom part," Kevin remarked. "No worries dude! I got it," Reese walked over and gave the tie a firm yank, sending the strap straight up. "There you go dude!" As soon as Reese released his grip, Kevin promptly cupped his unmentionables and fell to the ground with a whimper. Ignoring Kevin's...injury, Chris continued, "Your challenge for today is to climb....this...50-ft tall tree!" Chris threw his arm out and pointed behind the campers to a dwarfingly tall tree peppered with red and green flags. "But that's not all, your team will have to collect flags as you make your way to the top. And to prevent you from just grabbing all the flags at once, you may only stay in one spot for five seconds at a time. The team with the most flags at the end or which ever team does not fall out of the tree wins invincibility! Oh and by the way, you'll be chained to your teammates, so if one of you falls..." Both the Ducks and Foxes nervously looked from one to another, and, hesitantly, began connecting their harnesses together. "Okay teams, Ducks will climb the east side, Foxes on the west. Ready......GO!" No sooner had Chris given the green light, then the campers started clawing their way up. On the Duck's side, Reese was lifting his teammates one by one into the tree, while Rachael took over the commanding position. "Gerald! Test that branch to make sure it's stable! Morgan! Get off your butt and climb! Kevin! Get off the ground and into this tree RIGHT NOW!" On the Fox's side, Quinn formulated a plan of attack. "Alright everybody, take the ends of the connecting rope and loop them around the base of the tree, that should help keep us steady if someone falls." Tristan and Charlie quickly dashed around the perimeter and knotted the ends together. "Great strategy sweetheart," Charlie said smoothly. Quinn merely rolled her eyes, "Okay, now lets get up there!" Ten of the Foxes jumped adamantly into the branches above, with David sluggishly bringing up the rear. The Ducks were already nine feet and six flags ahead of the Foxes. Rachael scoffed as she stared down on her opposition. "Great idea tying yourselves to the tree! Now you'll all be together when I knock you back down!" Francie let out a distraught sigh, only to feel a stern hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open....it was Andrew. "Don't let huh git to yoo, we'll show huh we meyn business," he said calmly. (Don't let her get to you, we'll show her we mean business) Francine's eyes sparkled, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Tristan cut in. "That's real special and all guys, but we're loosing." Andrew shot Tristan a quick glare, and regained his composure. Back on the Duck's side, Gerald is starting to loose his cool. "These needles keep poking me!" He begins feircely ripping out handfuls of pine needles and throwing them into the air. Rachael screames down at him, "What the heck are you doing you idiot? Can't you see they're catching up?" Gerald throws up his head and stares hatefully into Rachael's eyes before throwing one last handful of pine needles down. Kevin speaks up, "Seriously man, we're got to--" he's suddenly cut off by the wad of pine needles that sideswipes him in the face. "AHH! My EYES!!" Kevin waves his arms frantically, rubbing and clawing at his face. Rachael looks back down, "No! Put your hands back on the tree!" But it's too late, Kevin missteps and slips back, his arms still grasping his face as he falls. He lets out a cry of pain as the harness pushes into his stomach as the rope pulls taunt. The resulting tug offsets Shannon, who also slips. Nicole throws her hand out as quickly as she can, "Shannon! Quick! Grab my hand!" Shannon catches Nicole's grasp, but her weight just pulls Nicole with her. The Foxes start inching their way past the struggling Ducks, snickering at the cursing Rachael. Rachael turns to Reese, "Can you hold the extra weight?" Reese gives a thumbs up, and sling's the fallen camper's ropes over his great shoulders, and pushes himself up. "No problem.." Wendy reaches for a flag, but slips on some sap. Seeing her begin to fall, Steven swing's himself over, taking her hand. "You..saved me.." Steven smiled, "Hey, we're a team.." They stare intently into each other's eyes for several seconds, when all of a sudden Charlie lets out a scream. "Watch out!" The falling Charlie lands square on Steven's back, dropping all three like a rock. The momentum sends a monsterous yank on the other cords, resulting in a domino effect of Foxes plummeting out of the tree. Now only Tristan and Laura remain. Laura manages to shift herself to the side, checking the knot. "Hey Tristan...I've got some bad news.." "No...don't tell me!" "Yeah, it's coming undone..." the extra weight of her fallen teammates mocked her strength, she could feel her hands slipping. Tristan noticed right away, and knew he had to think fast. It hit him. "Laura! Grab those flags behind you! When I say "now", I want you to let go of the tree!" Laura stared at him dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?" Tristan shot her a glance, "Just do it." Laura nodded and strained to grab the flags, but finally manages to sucessfully reach them. The knot was at it's limit....it would undo any second. Tristan searchs frantically, and finally spots the cords from the fallen Duck campers. He shimmied himself over... "3......2.....1....NOW!" he shouted. Laura let go of the tree and Tristan sprang into the air. Rachael is inches from the top, "Looks like we win!" she chimed triumphantly. Tristan grabs the cords right as the knot snaps undone, bringing the full weight of his team down upon the Ducks. The great weight rips Reese out of the tree like a ragdoll, Rachael lets out a look of pure fear as her harness brings her crashing down. The Ducks and Foxes smash and flail through the branches, mere feet from the ground the cords finally catch on the braches, leaving them hanging in the tree like a child's mobile. Chris, who had been sitting in his director's chair sipping a cappuccino, looks disapprovingly at the helpless teens. "What is the matter with you people? Those cords are expensive! Tsk, tsk...looks like we have a tie," 22 groans rang out through Muskoka. "Man this sucks.." Parker moaned, only to have Rachael send him a swift kick in the head. "Don't worry, I have a way to settle this! Which ever team has the most flags wins," Chris yawned, "Boy am I tired.." 22 angry glances shot Chris in the heart. "Now lets see here...Soaring Ducks, you have 14 flags!" "Beat that, you Fox fools," Rachael cried out at them. "Not so fast Rachael, it looks like the Foxes have 17! Foxes win!" The Fox campers shouted with cheer, as Rachael sat wadding in a pool of discontent. ---- That Night at the Campfire--- "Campers, welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season," Chris looked uncharacteristically solemn, "Here at camp, marshmellows represent the life of a camper, and when you do not receive a marshmellow, your life on Total Drama Island has come to an end. I only have ten marshmellows on this plate, and the camper who does not receive a marshmellow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good," He narrowed his glance, "And you can never come back," He eyed the campers one by one, "The first marshmellow goes to Reese," Reese stood up, smiled, and picked up his marshmellow. "Congrat, bro. Next is Edward. Jessica, Morgan, Victoria. The next name I'm going to call is...Shannon. Nicole and Parker, come get your marshmellows." Three nervous camper sat before Chris, all of them staring at the two marshmellows left on the plate. "You three all played a part in slowing down your team. Rachael, you were bossy and manipulative, and no one likes that," Rachael scowled angrily. "Gerald, you had a psycho hissy fit over pine needles. Really, really weird, dude. And Kevin....your just plain unlucky." Chris smiles sadistically at the three campers left in front of him................."Rachael," Rachael smirks knowingly, and snatches her marshmellow. "The last marshmellow of the night goes to....................................................................," Kevin and Gerald looked to each other, then to the plate, and then back to each other,"......................................" "Kevin." Kevin let out a faint sigh of relief, and claimed his marshmellow. Gerald sat stunned as he watched Kevin join the rest of the team. "Dock of Shame's that-a-way, bro," Gerald sluggishly lifted himself onto his feet, and walked down the dock. Chris's cheery face popped up in front of the camera. "Well there you have it, the first camper of the season was just sent packin'! Join us next week on Total....Drama....ISLAND!" Chapter Three: "Behind Enemy Lines" The camera hangs high above Camp Wawanakwa as the sun rises in the distance. The serenity is soon broken as Chris's voice comes blaring from the loudspeaker. "Attention campers! Meet outside in fifteen minutes for your next challenge!" Slowly but surely, the campers manage to drag themselves outside the cabins, all except David. The Foxes stand bewildered. Quinn frowned, "Tell me David's not asleep again." No one said anything, but the looks painted across their faces said what their tongues couldn't. Moments later, David stumbled from the cabin rubbing his eyes and yawning deeply. "Sun, wheya have yoo been?" Andrew walked up to him, giving him a gentle shake to wake him. (Son, where have you been?) "Huh? Wha--what's going on?" David scratched his back and sat down on the ground, closing his eyes. Chris finally emerged. "Hellooo campers! I trust you had a pleasant sleep?" Tristan nodded, "Yeah, all four hours were like magic." "Good! For today's challenge, Chef will be teaching you the basics behind the classic game of Capture the Flag!" David yawns, "AH? Capture the who-what?" Chef kicks the doors of the mess hall open. "Edward turns to Morgan, "He really likes doing that." Chef spots David sitting on the ground, and charges over. He scoops David up wih his great fist, "Capture the Flag MAGGOT! Now stand up straight an shut yer face!!" David was, for the first time in years, fully awake. His eyes twitched nigh uncontrollably as he battled to keep them open. Chef eyeballs the 21 campers standing in front of him, rolls his eyes, and mumbles to him self. "Okay, Maggots. Today you will be learning the tactics behind Capture the Flag. You may think this is a game," he turns to the campers, "but your WRONG!" Chef points an intimidating finger to Hannah, who cowers in fear. "Capture the Flag is as merciless as war itself. During the challenge, you will need cunning, speed, and team work....or you won't make it out alive," Chef chuckles to himself, and lets Chris retake command. Hannah looks to Zuma shyly, "He--he's kidding, right?" Zuma rolls her eyes and frowns, "Don't worry, he's just blowing smoke." Chris hands out belts to each of the teams, "Look campers, these," he holds up a belt, "are your belts, when you are in enemy territory and your belt gets pulled, you are eliminated from the challenge. Your belt cannot be pulled in your own territory. Each team will have one person guarding their flag. The first team to capture the opposing team's flag and bring it over the line wins!" The Foxes and Ducks fasten their belts on. Rachael turns to her team, "Okay, who's guarding our flag?" Chris wags his finger, "Not sooo fast, my dear. Chef and I have already decide the guards for each team!" Parker shakes his head, "Aw crap." Chris pulls a peice of paper from his shirt pocket, "Guarding for the Ducks is....Morgan! And for the Foxes....David!" The other ten foxes turn around to David, who has once again nodded off on the ground. "Oh, and by the way, Foxes have to sit one person out." After a few seconds of arguing, Andrew volunteers to sit out. Francine waves to him as he heads for the sideline, "Take care, 'Drew!" She sighs, and rubs her eyes. Tristan walks by, and shakes his head, "You do know you'll see him after the challenge, right?" Francine turns her head to the sky, throwing up her hands, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" "Yeah, sure it is," Tristan keeps walking. Chris leads the campers to the woods, "Foxes, you'll be covering the right side, Ducks on the left. Guards, walk back into the wood, and you'll find a clearing will several traffic cones surrounding your flag." Morgan walked up to Hannah, "Hey. You do know your team only won the last challenge because he cheated," he point out Tristan. Hannah does not look him in the eyes, and replies quietly, "Chris never said it was against the rules..." Morgan scoffs, "Well, if your team didn't need to cheat to win, surely you'll win again, no problem?" Morgan walks back into the woods as Hannah's eyes begin to tear. Quinn raises her arm, beckoning the Foxes to gather around. "Okay, here's what we'll do, four of us will go into their territory, five will stay on our side. Charlie, Laura, Tristan, Wendy, and myself will stay behind." The team nods in agreement, and raise their hands in a cheer, "Go Foxes!" Meanwhile, The Ducks listen to Rachael's strategy. "Alright, listen up. four of us will stay behind, five will head over the line. Victoria, Edward, Reese, and Nicole, you stay behind." Chris blows his whistle, and the challenge begins. Zuma leads her team single-file throught the brush, "Stay close, stay low, stay quiet." Rachael surveys the horizon, seeing no sign of movement, she command her team, "Okay, lets move out! Shannon, Jessica, and Parker, take the west side, Kevin, and I will take the east." Zuma's group stops near the edge of the clearing, seeing three Ducks moving toward them. "What's the plan?" Steven turns to Zuma. "When those three get close enough, and I say "now", scatter," Steven and Hannah nod, but Francine is looking out to the sidelines. "Do you think Andrew's okay?" Hannah lays her hand sympathetically on Francine's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine," she nearly whispers. "Enough talking," Zuma urges them to quiet down. Jessica holds a ribbon in hand, and wraps it around her index finger, unravels it, and repeats. Parker sighs and rolls his eyes. Rachael and Kevin have already entered the woods, opposite Zuma's group, on the Foxes side, Quinn spots Kevin trip and fall. "Get ready, everyone. They're almost here." Back on the Ducks's side, Zuma watches the approaching Ducks intently. "Okay guys.......Now!" Zuma leaps from the bushes, Parker's eyes widen, and he falls over in shock. Steven, Hannah and Francine follow closely. Parker springs to his feet, "Jessica, Shannon! into the woods!" Shannon grimaces at the dirt, "What about them?" Parker races into the woods, shouting behind, "Thats what the others are for!!" Seeing the Foxes storm to the clearing, Reese charges like a bull. "Here he comes! Scatter!" Zuma leaps to the left, Steven to the right, Hannah to the left. Francine is watching the sideline, and notices Reese to quickly. Before she can react, Reese strike, ripping her flag away. Zuma growls, "Here comes another!" Edward zigzags around, and dives for Zuma's legs. She leaps into the air, Edward flies underneath and knocks Steven to the ground. Hannah slows to help him, but notices Edward picking himself up. Edward puts his foot on Steven's back, and rips his belt off. Across the woods, Parker's group zooms out of the forest in atriangle formation. Quinn shouts out, and the Foxes circle around them. "No where to go, Duckies," Charlie laughs. "Yep, you got us," Parker snaps his fingers, and glances to the side. Kevin and Rachael sneak into the territory and race to the flag. Quinn whips her head around, spotting the intruders. "Tristan! Go after them!" Tristan sprints after the trespassers, in the background the capture Ducks are stripped of their belts. Kevin pants, "Ra--Rachael...I--I can't keep running.." "Oh yes you can!!" She spat. Kevin falls to the ground, exhausted. "USELESS!!" Without stopping, Tristan reaches down and releives Kevin of his belt, still in hot pursuit of Rachael. Zuma and Hannah charge and blast their way towards the flag, Nicole pops in from the side. "Hi! I'm Nicole! Sorry, but I have to take you out!" She runs alongside Zuma, mimicking ever zig and zag she makes. Finally she lashes out, pulling away Zuma's belt. Zuma slows to a stumble, and looks down in dispair. Steven and Francine walks up beside her. "It's all up to Hannah..." Steven sighs. Hannah closes in on the flag, Morgan starring her down. "Where's Victoria?" He says quietly, before spotting her picking some berries. Morgan shakes his head, and redirects his attention back to Hannah. "So you think you can win? HA! You don't have a chance!" Hannha enters the cone perimeter, Morgan whips his hand out, and misses. Hannah drops to the ground and rolls behind him, grabbing the flag in the process. Morgan regroups and throws out his hand again, Hannah twists and avoids it once again. Morgan cries out in fustration as Hnnah zips her way back acrosss the field, Morgan shout sout behind her, "You can't win!! YOU CAN"T WIN!!!" Nicole rushes her, but Hannah spins out of the way. "Go Hannah! GO!!" Her fallen teammates call to her. Rachael reaches the flag, and finds David to be asleep on the ground. "Like taking candy from an idiot," she smirks. Taking the flag, she catapults herself back into the clearing, the eliminated Kevin runs towards her, "Watch out!" Tristan races forward. Rachael skids to a stop, and flings her boots at Tristan, knocking him between the eyes. Rachael cackles and throws up the "L for Loser" sign as Tristan crumbles to his knees crosseyed. Rachael beelines for the line, on the opposite side Hannah does the same. Reese charges for Hannah, Quinn, Charlie, Wendy and Laura scramble for Rachael. Each girl is inches from the line, Reese grabs at Hannah's belt, Laura claws for Rachael as both jump for the ine. Hannah and Rachael come crashing to the ground, panting. Dazed, the girls raise themselves, and look down.......Hannah's belt is gone. "We win." Rachael looks to Laura, who had missed her belt by mere centimeters. Chris walks onto the field. "Soaring Ducks, congrats on your first win! Foxes, congrat on you first loss," Chris smiles. Francine, Steven and Zuma make their way to the rest of the team. "We lost..." Francine gasps, a single tear forms in her eye. "In no small part to you!" Zuma glares, "You and your distractions!" Morgan strolls over to Hannah, and whispers in her ear, "Told you so..." Steven checks the crowd, "Hey, anyone seen David?" ---- The Bonfire----- Chris walks infront of the campfire, a plate of ten marshmellows in hand. "Raging Foxes.....I only have ten marshmellow with me tonight. You know what happens if you do not receive your marshmellow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good," The campers all look nervous, none sure of who will be leaving. Chris picks up a marshmellow, "The first marshmellow of the night goes to......Hannah," Hannah, eyes watering, takes her marshmellow. "Next is....Zuma. Steven, Quinn, come get your marshmellows. Campers, there are only six marshmellows left on the plate..." The seven Foxes stare intently at the plate. "Only six bits of delicious safety left," he picks up a marshmellow, "And the next one goes to Charlie....Tristan. Wendy and Laura, you are also safe." Francine and Andrew look to each other concerned. David has fallen asleep on his stump. "Andrew," Andrew picks up his marshmellow, his eyes never breaking his gaze on Francine. "Francine...you really let your team down. David, you fell asleep....again. The final marshmellow of the night goes to................................." Francine's eyes begin filling with red-hot tears, David starts to snore. "Francine." Francine leaps to her feet, "How cruel the wait can be! God as my witness, I will never be distracted again!" "Oh yeah, that's beleivable." Tristan says under his breath. Chris turns to David, "Sorry bro, looks like your out." David doesn't move. Chris sighs, "They always want go the hard way...oh Chef!" Chef emerges from the shadow, and slings David over his shoulder. Chef reaches the Boat of Losers, and chucks David to the floor. The Boat sails away, David still asleep, unaware he has been eliminated. Chris turns to the ten remaining Foxes, "You are all safe......for now....," he looks to the camera, "Join us next time on Total Drama Island for the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet!" Chapter Four: "Come Sail Away" Chris walks into the middle of the campground, megaphone in hand. "Atteeeeention, Camper! Meet put the campfire pit in ten for the next challenge! McLean, out!" Amidst the morning dew and newly bloomed flowers, twenty campers drag forty feet through the dirt. "AH! My shoes!" Shannon yelps, and sprays cleanser onto her mucked up shoes. "Uh...get over it." Edward pushes past her. Jessica walks past, tying knots with little bits of string, "Yeah, they're just shoes.." Chris blows his whistle, "Alright campers, today's challnge is...," Chris swing's his arm around, his finger pointing towards thebeach, which has become littered with driftwood and ropes, "building your own boa, and sailing it!" Quinn walks over to the materials layed out, "We're suppose to make a boa...with this?" She holds up barnacle-peppered plank of driftwood. "That's right. Now, you all have three hours to build your boat before the second part, sailing!" The Soaring Ducks circle Rachael, who begins barking orders. "Reese, I want your to collect all the planks you can carry! Parker and Jessica, collect rope! Shannon, clear a place in the sand!" Parker sneers at Rachael and walks up to her. In a near whisper, he warns her, "You know, if you keep this up, this whole Dictatorship thing you've got going, the team just might turn on you the next time we loose." Rachael shoves him aside, "Go get the rope." Parker shrugs and walks over to Jessica, who has begun knotting the ropes aaround her wrist. "What are you doing? Don't tie them yet!" Jessica doesn't look up, "I--I can't stop, I've got to knot them...must knot ropes..." Parker yanks the ropes away from her, "Go play in the sand or something." Shannon stays where she is, "I CANNOT touch the dirt." Rachael swings her head around, "Oh, you'll touch it, you'll touch it or else!" "Make me." On the Fox team, Quinn looks doubtfully at the lackluster items scattered about the shoreline. "Anyone have any ideas?" Charlie smiles, "So, our fearless leader has finally lost her nerve?" Quinn chucks a handful of seashells at him. "Easy, Babe, I happen to be a raft building expert. Built 'em all the time back home." Tristan picks up a broken plank, "Whoopy-freakin'-do, yeah I'm real impressed." Charlie ignores him and assumes control of the team, "Alright lets see...youse guys," he points to Steven and Andrew, "collect all the boards you can find that look to be in good shape, if you even have a doubt that it's good enough, leave it. And as for you," he gestures towards Wendy and Francine, "you, my darlings, can go collect rope." The four leave to go to there assigned duties. "What about the rest of us?" Quinn frowns. "Hang on, I'm working on it. Okay....Jockstrap and Vampie Chick, you two go smooth out a place to set the materials down, clear away any shells and crap like that," Tristan and Zuma walk away grumbling, "Little Miss Attitude and the Mute can go see what the other team is up to." Laura made a rather unpleasent hand gesture as she and Hannah departed. "What about us?" Quinn asked. Charlie beckoned with his hand, "Step inside, walk this way, you and me Babe, Hey! Hey!" "What are you talking about?" Quinn was slightly annoyed. "C'mon, I'll show you the building plans." Charlie began drawing in the sand. The Ducks had collected all the rope, Reese was lumbering along with a mammoth stack of planks in his arms. "Atta boy, bring 'em home big guy!" Morgan called out. Reese approached a slight incline, the sand shifted under his feet, the towering figure began to crumble. Reese fell backwards with alarming speed, the planks crashing like fallen tree....right onto Kevin. The Ducks starred with disbelief at the carnage layed out before them, Reese lay grasping at his ankle, and all they could make of Kevin was a single twitching leg poking through a forest of lumber. Rachael exploded. "Well thats just GREAT!! SON OF A--" Andrew and Steven looked to each other while they collected planks. "So, yoo trin' ta geyt thayt Wendee gurl?" Andrew finally asked. (So, you trying to get that Wendy girl?) "Huh? What do you mean?" Steven tried to avoid the question. "Don't play stoopid, suhn," Andrew responded a little amused. (Don't play stupid, son) "Yeah, well what about you and the spazz over there?" "Heya! She iz nawt a spayz!" (Hey, she is not a spazz), "Ayd I'm doin' betta with ma gal thayn you ah," Andrew frowned. (And I'm doing better with my girl than you are) "We'll see there, Tex." Steven begins speed-grabbing driftwood planks, Andrew does likewise. Rachael paced frantically, kicking up sand and swearing like a sailor. "Reese. I..want you...to get up right now, and pick up every plank you dropped." "Arg...I think my ankle's sprained.." "I don't care if your ankle's broken! Get Up!" She kicked a mound of sand at him. "Hey c'mon, lay off the guy.." Parker steps between them, "Wouldn't wan tto insult our strongest player." "I'M our strongest player! And another thing--what is she doing?" Rachael looks over to Jessica, who is swiftly tying all of the planks together. In moments a raft lay infront of them. The Foxes had collected they're materials and cleared a place to begin building, Steven and Andrew were having a small arguement over who collected more driftwood, when Hannah and Laura came racing over the dunes. "They've got their raft done!" Laura shouted. "We've gotta work fast then, okay everyone, here's how it's gunna go down....." The Foxes completed their raft right as Chris blew his whistle, signifying time was up. "Okay campers, I will now judge the boats, there will be points awarded for first done and best looking!" Chris glanced at both rafts. "We were done first, Chris!" Nicole shous out happily. "I see, well the Foxes definatley have a better raft, but...." "But what?" Charlie said, feeling a need to defend his work. "I said build a boat, these are both rafts, so no points will be awarded to either team," Chris smiled, "Which means the sailing part of the challenge will be our tie-breaker! Now, each team decide who will sail your raft out onto the lake, which ever fares better will win invincibility for the night." "Since just about everyone has already contributed to our raft, I will sail it." Rachael steps forward. "I'll sail for the Foxes!" Steven stands up, Wendy smiles at him. "Iye shoud geyt ta sail, ma frieynd," Andrew challenges. (I should get to sail, my friend) "He did sit out the last challenge," Wendy suggests. "Then it's settled," Quinn agrees. Andrew smiles as Steven droops his head. "Alright campers, three....two...one...GO!" Both Rachael and Andrew pushed their rafts into the lake. Boths rafts had an excellent starts, but Andrew's began taking a clear lead. "I'm not loosing another challenge!" Rachael got on her knees and began paddling out, causing the raft to begin treading a small amount of water. From the shore, Parker called out, "It's not a race! No! No you, idiot!" It was too late, The Duck raft began sinking. "No! NO!" Rachael submerged. "Foxes win! Foxes win!" Chris shouted, "Ducks, I'll see you at the Bonfire tonight!" ---- The Campfire Ceremony---- "Soaring Ducks....What happened out there?" "I don't know, Chris, there are so many people to blame.." Rachael glanced at her team. "Campers, I only have nine marshmellows on this plate, which means one of you will be going home tonight...and you can't come back....EV-ER..." "The first marshmellow goes to....Jessica. Morgan and Nicole, you are also safe." "There are only Six marshmellows left, and this one's for Kevin." Kevin limped his way over to the plate, grabbed his marshmellow, and collasped. "Rachael, come get your marshmellow. Victoria, this one's for you. Edward, well done." Reese and Shannon sat nervously, eyeing the plate of marshmellows, Parker looked irritated. "Why am I still here? I helped as much as anyone." He spoke out. "Hmm...it's funny how things turn sometimes, isn't it?" Rachael said from the sidelines. Parker glared at her. "Here you go dude," Chris tossed him a marshmellow. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he spat as he made his way be Rachael. "Shannon....Reese, this is the Final Marshmellow of the evening.....Shannon, I hear you caused some problems." "I didn't want to touch the sand! It's dirty!" Chris raised his eyebrow, "Yeah....Reese, that ankle looks pretty bad...might slow your team down in the future....." Reese lowered his gaze. "The Final Marshmellow goes to......................................." ".................................................." "Reese" Reese smiled, and walked to the plate, ignoring the burning pain his weight caused his ankle to put out. "Shannon, it's time to catch the Boat of Losers!" Shannon, gloomily, made her way down the dock to the Boat of Losers. She took a cloth from her fanny pack and placed it n the seat before sitting down, and sailing away. "There you have it, folks! Another campers rides off into the night on the Boat of Losers! Join us next time on Total......Drama......Island!" Elimination Bright Green- The Soaring Ducks Red- The Raging Foxes Orange and LOW- '''This person received the Final Marshmellow Dark Green and HIGH- '''This person received the First Marshmellow Dark Red and '''OUT- '''This person was eliminated from the game. Blue and Win- This person/Team won the challenge Yellow and Safe- This person/Team didn't win the challenge, but was not eliminated.